A chord
a Chord is the leading vocalist of the band Dong Cheng Wei (東城衛), which he continued to be until he was promoted to be the new leader of Bei Cheng Wei (北城衛) after the previous leader was killed by Zack and Xia Tian decides to join Dong Cheng Wei as the new leading vocalist. He is somewhat of a funny guy, who does not know the appropriate time to talk. Although a Chord is part of a supernatural army, he does not manifest any special ability or weapon until Lan Ling Wang begins to sneak around his team and the Xia family and he reveals his powers for the first time. Personality The X Family a Chord is generally very carefree, displaying a casual attitude about a lot of things and a lack of seriousness or focus most of the time, even though he is part of the Iron Imperial Army (鐵克禁衛軍). He is close friends with Xiu, but is the polar opposite of the latter. He has a tendency to make lame, cold jokes that only he finds funny (usually a play of words), and can also be very random at times, like when he said to Xia Tian, "Xia Tian, they say that even if you're not knowledgeable (知识), you should have common sense (常识). Even if you don't have common sense, you should watch TV (电视), but you shouldn't watch the TV for too long, or you'll get shortsighted (近视)." (All these end with a similar sound, "Shi".) He is also often described as "cheap", being one to flirt with people even if they are too old for him, or married, like Xiong Ge / Xia Xiong. Alongside these, he can also be impatient or petty, once freezing Dao Ba Jie Sen after an argument, and refusing to help Lan Ling Wang in crucial situations just because the latter had attacked a Chord, but upon reminder that Lan Ling Wang was Wang Ya Se's counterpart, got over this grudge. He likes to talk and joke about his (or Dong Cheng Wei's) fans, once being distracted from a mission to chat to one. He often brings them up too, even jokingly, like how he once remarked to Xiu after they felt a strong demonic presence: "I don't think that strong demonic presence was from one of our fans." The X Dormitory He reveals himself in EP08 as a delivery guy He had written an insulting song on Meng Zhu when he was drunk which caused him to be kicked out of Bei Cheng Wei. It was later revealed that Meng Zhu tried to save him by exiling him from the band Before the Great Battle and after get exiled from Bei Cheng Wei, A Chord saw 3 guys bullying an old lady. He went up to save them threatening with his fork. When they realized A Chord is a Power User, they ran away, and so did the Grandma. A Chord was trapped in an Inescapable Yi neng depleting Net thrown at him from nowhere. After A Chord was caught in the yi neng detention center by the H-League worker, they inscribed on him a 9-grib tattoo on his back that blocked all passages of yi neng inside his systems. He cannot use this yi neng, unless this tattoo is erased. But a tumor is placed on this tattoo, once the tattoo is tried to be scrapes off the skin, the tumor will react and his heart will explode. Lonely as he could be, he is afraid of the outside world and its securities. He carries with him his Gui Zhan Tuning Fork wherever he goes. Although he is made into a mugggle, he doesn't like being friends with them. Later on he helps Cang Qiong look for Han's Jing Lei and guided him to the Detention Center route. Relationships *'Lan Ling Wang' He did not like Lan Ling Wang initially, preferring to let him die, because he was targeted by him when they first met. But he learns to overcome that issue after everything that Lan Ling Wang did to save their world. *'Xia Xiong' and Xia Mei Initially, he seems to have a thing for Xia Mei when they first met at The Ass Pub. But later on, he develops a crush on Xia Xiong for a short period of time. *'Jiu Wu' He and Jiu Wu were classmates in elementary school, but a Chord always bullied him, which frightened him a little bit when he found out that Jiu Wu was the new Meng Zhu (盟主)，and therefore commands the Iron Imperial Army (鐵克禁衛軍) which a Chord is part of. *[[Xiu|'Xiu']] The two of them are shown to be the closest in Dong Cheng Wei, and can be considered friends, willing to help each other when the other one is in a bind. Often, a Chord teases Xiu, sometimes displaying concern through this. He kept in touch with Xiu and his old team after he was promoted as the new leader of Bei Cheng Wei, as the previous leader was killed. Specialty Powers a Chord has displayed the ability of spellcasting, specifically the freezing spell when he helped Xiu immobilize Xia Tian in ''Round 39''. Weapon Gui Zhan Tuning Fork (鬼戰音叉) a Chord's primary weapon is a tuning fork called the "Gui Zhan Tuning Fork" (鬼戰音叉), which he uses to attack with sound waves. Alternate Counterpart The Gold Dimension A Chord's alternate counterpart in the Gold Dimension is Sha Yu (鯊魚 / Shark). He seems to know of Da Dong's existence, but it is unconfirmed whether he knows of his Gold Dimensional counterpart's or not. They have the same personality. Category:Main characters Category:Support characters Category:The X-Family characters Category:Power-users Category:Males Category:Musicians